


<小裴，生日快乐>

by MYRHyu



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYRHyu/pseuds/MYRHyu
Summary: 《营业超话》同人听觉cp裴听颂x方觉夏
Relationships: 方觉夏 - Relationship, 裴听颂 - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	

裴听颂难得的一次没回家过生日。

先前十几年无论他跑哪浪去总会被爸妈催着回家，今年他提前和家里打了声招呼，又的的确确是留下来在团里过一个生日，裴父裴母也就不去多操心了。

程羌包了个包厢和kaleido其他五个人打算给裴听颂过个生日。

本来呢，这事是可以瞒着裴听颂偷偷的进行，想给他一个惊喜，偏偏几个人窝在一起商量的时候被耳尖的裴听颂捉了个现行，不得已答应他一起讨论。

这个惊喜也不再惊喜了。

但当蛋糕出现的时候，裴听颂还是被惊到了。

蛋糕上立着个翻糖小人，是kaleido第一次演唱会时他的造型，那次的麦因为是场地提供的，硬件设施跟不上，导致一半实力都没发挥出来，虽然最后反响还不错，但自己心里一直别扭着。

蛋糕上的小人头发是挑染过的蓝灰色，里面穿了件黑色短袖，外头一整套的紫蓝拼色的连帽衫，仿佛一个缩小的裴听颂站在蛋糕上摆了个endingpose。

方觉夏从蛋糕被推上来的那一刻就盯着小人出了神。

当初做翻糖的师傅要他们找一张裴听颂的照片做参考，几个人围在一起比了很久也没比划出哪张更好，当时方觉夏点进了裴听颂的个人站微博，直接搜了日期找出的这张。

要问他为什么…

那场裴听颂的实力被设施掩盖了大半，但台上离裴听颂非常近的方觉夏确是感受到了他的爆发力。结束后裴听颂脸色差到极致，要不是程羌拦着，他很有可能当场炸了场地。

其实那晚闹的不是很愉快，可方觉夏已经记不起当时自己的情绪，只有裴听颂拽的要死的endingpose和凌冽的眼神在脑中清晰的浮现。当听到他们说想找一张有点代表的，方觉夏只想起了之前无意间翻到的个站照片。

翻糖小人和裴听颂就在他眼前，两个裴听颂仿佛重叠在了一起，当初那个毛毛躁躁的未成年小孩…虽然依旧有些毛躁，但相比较刚出道时的确沉稳了不少。

小裴又大一岁。方觉夏嘴角漾起淡淡的笑意。

程羌拍了张蛋糕的照片，又让六个人比着手势合了个影，发给工作人员让他们发到kaleido官方博上就安安心心的收起了手机。

“小裴，我们难得给你过个生日，也不要嫌太随便啊。”程羌开了话头，几个人凑上去全来给裴听颂道贺。

几个人在餐桌上便停不下来的倒酒讲话，闹哄哄的，程羌没有待太久就回去继续工作了，走之前还专门叮嘱了江淼不要玩太晚，也不让喝太多的酒。

可程羌前脚刚离开，包厢内立马和燃了似的，路远站起来给寿星疯狂敬酒，一开始凌一还想拦，结果拦着拦着自己也成了敬酒的一方。几个人闹了两个多小时，裴听颂一小口一小口的抿着倒也没真的喝多少，路远和凌一确实彻彻底底的醉了，贺子炎也难得喝的有点多，但还保持着清醒。江淼头疼的看着快要不省人事的路远和凌一，掏出手机打算叫车。

“淼哥，你和炎哥带着他们回去吧，我和觉夏去走走散散酒气。”

裴听颂瞄到江淼的手机屏意识到他打算打车回宿舍。

“…辛苦你和炎哥了”最终还是没有把今晚我们不回去这句话说出来。

“啊，好。你们小心点，别被狗仔拍到了。”

江淼看了眼方觉夏和裴听颂，登时明白了什么，也没多过问。

“要帮忙吗？”

方觉夏看着俩个路都走不稳的队友，担心的问江淼。

“帮忙扶到车上去吧，剩下的我和子炎能搞定。”

路远和凌一实在是醉的不成样子，江淼也没有推脱。

看着出租车离开，方觉夏拿出手机让江淼到了之后招呼一声便点进了微博，迎面而来的是999+的消息，差点被卡退出去。

官微发了条生日博，放了程羌拍的俩张照片，艾特了六个人，俩个小时过去原博已经过了万转，导致自己被艾特了小几万回。然后是特别关注的消息。

裴听颂不知道什么时候逮着的空档发的微博，放上了自己近距离怼脸照和同一个角度的翻糖小人，配文是「小裴的生日」。

方觉夏有些讶然，想不到他还会自己叫自己小裴，一时间觉得有些好笑。

其他人陆陆续续的转发送了祝福，方觉夏考虑良久还是点了转发。

能想到这之后他的微博还要继续遭受999+的消息攻击，方觉夏利落的收回手机，匆忙抬眼和裴听颂对上了视线。

谁都没有挪开视线。

周围安静了下来。

很奇怪诶，方觉夏不住的走神，每次和他对上视线周遭就没有其他声音，只有对方略显粗重的呼吸声绕在耳边…不不，是周围实在太静了，裴听颂的呼吸声才格外的抓耳。

裴听颂望着对面突然走神而不聚焦的眼睛，微微向前弯了腰，举起一只手往人眼前晃。

“怎么啦，觉—夏—哥—哥—”

一字一顿终于拉回了方觉夏的意识。

“我瞧你从宿舍出来就拎着这袋子，看起来也挺沉的，什么礼物啊不在刚刚一起送。”

许是刚才被几个人哄着喝了点酒，方觉夏有点反应不过来。

懵懵的样子太戳裴听颂，忍不住笑出了声。

“好啦夏夏，我带你回去啊。”

不等方觉夏彻底反应过来，裴听颂握住另一只指尖有些泛亮的手，包在自己手心。

俩人就这么沿着人行道走着。

“去哪？”

方觉夏看着明显不是回宿舍的路，莫名的有些紧张。

“回去啊…”

裴听颂侧过头看着方觉夏，“回我房子。”

“我在这买了套不大的房子…以后可以一起住进来。”

直到方觉夏被带到一幢独栋别墅前，才明白裴听颂的不大的确是不大。

当然只是相较与旁边的几幢。

裴听颂没花多少心思在装潢上，或者说房子还没有彻底装完，只有客厅和主卧有点人气味，方觉夏被领进主卧才后知后觉这房子根本没装次卧。

其实自己也没多避讳，两人毕竟是情侣关系，一间房也不是说不过去，反正装了地暖，方觉夏不介意自己打个地铺。

“小裴。”

方觉夏放下提了一路的东西，叫住了打算去厨房倒水的裴听颂。

“生日礼物。”

裴听颂收了十几年的生日礼物，从来没有一次像今天这样期待。

是一个铝制的箱子，镭射的克莱因蓝被铝条封着，中间是白色的花体英文，是他名字的首字母。

隐隐约约有点猜到是什么东西，裴听颂开箱子的手有些发抖。

安安静静躺在那的，果然是手麦。

通体是更暗一点的蓝，银灰色的ka落在柄的下端在灯光的作用下有些反光，裴听颂拿着麦的手略显僵硬，网罩平缓的地方还有红色的“F”，俩个颜色碰撞，视觉冲击力格外的强。

「梦想这种东西没有高低贵贱，只有实现和不能实现。」

“喜欢吗？”

短短三个字却发着颤，方觉夏还是第一次给人准备这么大的一个生日礼物，方方面面都是他亲自把控着，专门按着裴听颂的声线去定制，现在礼物就在裴听颂手里，等待审判的感觉让方觉夏的心都提到了嗓子眼。

裴听颂一下子有点承受不住情绪的翻涌，愣着神没回答他，积攒的感情在一瞬间涌向脑子，鼻头一酸，眼前好像蒙了层纱。

将东西重新放回箱子里仿佛用尽了他全身的力气，合上箱子的一刻，整个人都松了下来。

“觉夏…”

“裴听颂，我的礼物，喜欢吗？”

嘴角的弧度更大了些，方觉夏整日冰冻的脸终于有了第二种表情，眼底都跟着泛起笑意。

裴听颂觉得这个时候他应该做些什么。

事实上他也的确做了些什么。

裴听颂拽着方觉夏的手腕将人抵在墙边，两人之间的距离骤缩。

也不知道什么时候养成的癖好，裴听颂喜欢咬着方觉夏的下嘴唇一点点探进去，湿漉漉的舌头在口腔中纠缠，混合着酒气的呼吸使得一小方天地间的温度升高，带着茧子的手指一下下的摩挲着方觉夏的耳垂，顺着紧致的脖颈线划到胸口。

本想着只吃个饭，方觉夏里头还是薄薄的一件衬衫，裴听颂将厚重的羽绒服脱下来扔到一边，一下子失了温度，两人皆是抖了抖。

裴听颂想趁着方觉夏被吻的七荤八素的去解人衬衫扣子却被人叫了停。

“洗澡。”

方觉夏半睁着雾气朦胧的眼睛，推了推裴听颂。

委屈地撅着嘴和方觉夏对峙片刻，深知自己拗不过他，只能听话的进浴室。

“我穿什么？”

方觉夏打开裴听颂的衣柜，看着一排夏天的衣服，有些无语。

“旁边的衣柜有另一套睡衣…给你准备的，还有新的内裤…你的size…”

裴听颂从浴室探出头，一开始还兴致盎然的吼着说到最后声音渐渐低了下去。

方觉夏不打算去纠结为什么他会知道自己size并买来放在自己的家里，毕竟这个人没什么事是做不出来的。

等方觉夏从浴室出来，整个卧室都被空调暖气充斥着，冬日的寒冷被一扫而空。方觉夏捡起刚刚被遗弃在地上的两件羽绒服，把它们放在沙发上才往床边走。

裴听颂早等不及过去抱起方觉夏把人放在床上，握着脚腕撩起睡裤裤脚往上推，痒痒的逼着方觉夏坐起来想逃，又被拽回了怀里。

“夏夏…”

热气蹭着敏感的耳垂又往耳朵里钻，耳后的皮肤早就起了鸡皮疙瘩。

他的吻从耳垂寻到嘴唇，又移向鼻尖，眉心，最后又落在了眼角的胎记。

舌尖描摹着胎记的形状，方觉夏吃不住痒，睁开了眼。

裴听颂眼下的俩个小痣在此刻格外的性感，勾的方觉夏失了神，抬手按着对方的后脑勺，凑上去吻他的眼睛。

低低的笑声传进方觉夏的耳里，难得主动的凑上去，顶着裴听颂的舌头进到人嘴里，裴听颂的欣喜全由这个吻表达出来，惹得方觉夏笨拙又热情的回应。

手从睡衣下面蹭进去，揉捏着早立的乳尖，裴听颂像个孩子般钻进衣服里，牙齿厮磨着，舌头碾着，手指挑着方觉夏的睡裤尽数将其褪去，狠狠的揉了一把半硬的阴茎。

拿出尘封在床头柜里的套套和润滑液，往自己手上挤了大坨，膝盖顶开并着的双腿，揉向紧闭着的后穴。

他们有些日子没做，裴听颂不着急扩，抚着褶皱一圈圈的磨着，另一只手撸动着前面的东西，指尖肉顶着冠状沟，在龟头旁打着转。直到从方觉夏嘴里传出细碎的呻吟，前方的快感爬满他全身，裴听颂这才将手指挤了进去。

有润滑在内壁没有那么干涩，很快一根手指就能顺利进出，手指时不时的刮蹭敏感点，意识恍惚间下面已经能容三根手指作乱。

裴听颂早硬的要炸了，一边抽出手指俯下身细细密密的吻着方觉夏，一边解着裤子，将肉棒从内裤里释放出来。龟头磨过微张的穴口，滚烫的柱身青筋凸起，磨过敏感的皮肤，就是不进去。

“哥哥，难受吗？”

偏偏这时候起了玩心，哪怕自己再难受也不舍得错过这次听方觉夏亲口说些什么的机会，凑到耳边轻轻的哄着。

手上的动作也慢了下来，方觉夏不爽的哼唧出声，抓着裴听颂的手腕上下动。可这下哪有力气，裴听颂索性松开了手，一字一句的诱骗。

“哥哥…你说，说要老公进来，要老公操你。”

这几个字仿佛有魔力般萦绕在方觉夏耳边，他微微睁了眼，是裴听颂被情欲填满的双眼和顽劣的笑，手上还玩弄着可怜的乳头，自己的腿被扒开，松松垮垮的往他腰上挂，涨的紫红的阴茎抵着自己，烫的不像话的温度传到心里，猛地一跳，一道防线终于崩塌。

裴听颂手上再次有了动作，本就累计到顶峰的快感扑面而来，一大股白浊的精液射在了他手里，滑落在小腹上。

穴口被蹭的实在难受，俩条腿圈着裴听颂的腰紧了紧，把下面往那送。

“阿颂…阿颂，老公…快进来…”

找半天才找到裴听颂的耳朵，边咬边低声求着。

这下裴听颂是再也忍不住了，戴好套扶了扶阴茎，直直挺送了进去。

下面被填满的充实感让方觉夏轻叹出声，等酸胀感过去，又急急的哼出声。

“怎么了夏夏，哼哼哼的成小猪了？”

说话语气倒是温柔，只是下面的动作就不尽然了。

裴听颂被穴肉紧紧的吸着裹着，龟头划蹭过软肉时头皮一瞬间的发麻，一下子哪还顾得上什么技巧，腰身不断挺动着，往里面狠狠的顶，不知倦的一下一下，肉体撞击着发出啪啪声，方觉夏被顶的不断往前，又被裴听颂一把扯下来再次到底，小腹仿佛能勾勒出阴茎的形状，刚刚射出来的精液还留在上面，亮晶晶滑腻腻的。

嘴里随着裴听颂的节奏发出呜咽声，无意识的叫着老公阿颂，眼角的猩红和胎记呼应着，诱着裴听颂差点乱了呼吸。

将方觉夏翻了个身，阴茎在里面也转了转，这一下惹的方觉夏没了力气，直直趴了下去。

可裴听颂不让，扣着俩只手腕将人带了起来，让人只有膝盖着着床，一只手捂着方觉夏的嘴巴，只留大拇指进去搅着舌头，将头仰出好看的弧度，修长雪白的脖子，紧绷的腹部线条。裴听颂本就比方觉夏骨架大些，这样还能将人用身体包住，下身不停的往里面送，这个姿势仿佛是为他们出现的，每一下都能划过那小块软肉。裴听颂从后头绕过去吻着眼角，舔着方觉夏脸上控制不住流出的生理性泪水。

方觉夏下面又起了反应，裴听颂放开人俩手腕，伸手去撸着。前后快感瞬间涌来，尾椎骨处密密麻麻的爽感和前头汇合，喘声从裴听颂指缝透过越来越响，混合着啪啪声和水声，淫乱至极。

裴听颂就着姿势狠狠撞了几下，又躺了下来，让方觉夏坐在自己身上。方觉夏压根撑不住自己的身体，软下去埋在裴听颂的颈窝处大口大口喘着粗气。没等他彻底缓过来下面的人又有了动静。

被肏了这么久的后穴褶皱都被撑平，软软的红红的，再次被蹭过敏感处下意识缩了一下，裴听颂倒吸了口气。

“夏夏…再一会…马上就好…”

按住方觉夏的后脑勺再次纠缠上去，下面的速度也逐渐加快，最后实实在在的顶了进去，哪怕隔着层套也感受到了精液的滚烫。

迷迷糊糊间，方觉夏感觉自己被抱到了浴室，下面似乎上了层药，又被抱回了还留有余温的床。

“夏夏，我很喜欢你的礼物。”

彻底入睡前，方觉夏隐约听见人凑在自己耳边说。

他伸手环住裴听颂，用仅存的意识小声说。

“小裴，生日快乐。”

“小裴，我喜欢你为了梦想努力的样子。”

“不管以后你会怎么选择，我都支持你。”

“裴听颂，我爱你。”


End file.
